Night at the Museum Dares
by kiarafan2
Summary: i wanted to make a natm dare show so i hope u have good dares.
1. Chapter 1

Night at the Museum Dares

**Jordan: **Hello, everyone! This is Jordan here telling you that in this show, you can dare any character you want.

**Jed:** I don't think I'll like this show. (Looks nervous)

**Jordan:** Aww don't worry yourself, Jed. Yet ( Evil smile) I can't wait for the dares.

**Octavius: **You have a point, Jedidiah. Someone could dare us to something really embarrasing!

**Jordan: **Hush up, Oct! So please come up with good dares.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Dare

**Jordan:** Welcome everybody, to the Night at the Museum Dares!

**Larry: **This ought ot be good for us.

**Teddy: **Oh lighten up, Lawrence. This will be fun.

**Ahkmenrah: **Easy for you to say, Ted.

**Jedidiah: **I wonder what dares lies for Gigantor and the rest of us.

**Jordan: **Okay, I'll read the first Dare. This one is from **trachie17: I dare Larry to kiss Amelia for 10 seconds in front of Nicky and everyone else!**

**Larry:** WHAT? Kiss Amelia in fornt of everybody!

**Amelia: {comes in through the door} **What's wrong? Don't you like kissing me?

**Larry: **Well, yeah but not in front of my son!

**Nicky: **Oooh can I watch?

**Jordan: **Of course you have to. Come on, Larry!

**{Amelia pulls Larry into a kiss for 10 seconds}  
**

**Jedidiah: **Gigantor loves Amelia! Gigantor- {Larry man-handles him} Hey put me down!

**Jordan: **Larry Put. Him. Down!

**Larry: **Okay, Okay. {Puts Jed down} See? He's down.

**Jedidiah: **Thanks a lot, Jordan. I owe ya one.

**Jordan: **Aww, shucks. It was nothing, really. Okay, now. We're closeing up. See ya later everybody! { Gives reviewers choclate}


	3. Chapter 3

More Dares

**Jordan:** Welcome back, everybody! Now, Teddy can you read this dare for us?

**Teddy: **Of course. This one is from **Romanian-Vamp-Lover: i dare Ahk and Kahmunrah to have an interaction... like, a dance,**

**or maybe a hug. Somthing funny that would *** Kahmunrah off and make Ahk feel really awkward.**

**Jordan:** Okay then, Ahk and Kah will have to hug each other like good brothers.

**Kahmunrah: **No way in the Underworld would I hug him!

**Ahkmenrah: **Stop being a pussy. {Pulls him into a hug then lets go} Well I'm grossed out now.

**Jordan:** Aww what cute brothers.

**Kahmunrah: **{Glares at Jordan} Be lucky I didn't kill you.

**Jordan: **I'll read the next one. This one is from **strawberry26: Okay, I've got 2 dares if thats okay. 1: Octavius has to go up to a random exhibit and tell them**

**that Jupiter is not pleased with them the runway {as if he was running for cover}**

**2: Jed has to provoke Ahkmenrah's jackles/**

**Jed:** I'll do my dare. {goes to the jackles and starts provoking them, runs back screaming} I'm never provoking anything again!

**Octavius: **[goes to a random exhibit} Hey! Jupiter is not pleased with the runway! Oh crap ahhhh! [Runs for his life] I hate this dare.

**Jordan: **Well thanks for your dares. Hope you have more for the next show, Bye bye. {gives reviewers candy}

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Welcome back, everybody to night at the museum dares!

Ahkmenrah: How great (Sarcastic)

(I glare at him)

Me anyway, time to readout more dares. This one's from Jocasta Silver: **I have tons of dares!**

**1. Larry has to ask Amelia Earheart out or do the chicken dance in front of  
everybody.**

**2. Jed must become a sith**

**3. Octavius has to yell "Rome sucks!" or get chased around by Marc Atony **

**4. Octavius has to fight Caesarion (aka. Cleopatra and Julius Caesar's son).  
**

Larry: (Groans) Amelia, will you go out with me?

Ameila: Sure thing, Ace! *kisses him*

Me: Let's bring in Palpatine from Star Wars! (Palpatine enters the show)

Jed: I...uh..wish to become a sith or somthin...(Kneels before Palpatine)

Palpatine: You shall be known as Darth...Revan.

Jed: Yeah, whatever.

Octavius: Do I have to do this?

Me: Yes (annoyed)

Octavius: Rome sucks! (Romans chase him around the studio)

(Caesarion comes to the studio) Caesarion: Time to battkle, little man.

Octavius: I may be small but my heart is large which is a figure of speech. (They fight, Octavius ties Caesarion's legs who tumbles to the ground)

Me: Looks like the winner is our little friend, Octavius! That's all for today, see you later folks! *Gives reviewers sweets and cookies*


End file.
